Rare Puffles
Rare Puffles (Moschomicrotherium rarus, i.e. "rare funny little beast") are puffles with strange colors. Most of them have powers, with the exception of the lavender, dark blue, maroon and gray puffles. There are 14 known breeds of rare puffles, along with a mysterious "golden puffle". However, it is highly likely that there are others out in the wild or elsewhere waiting to be discovered... History No one, including the Snell-Libros, knows how these rare-colored, super-powered puffles came to be. It is said, though, that one day G was experimenting with genetic enhancment on a blue puffle, and that something went terribly wrong. List of Puffles Silver Silver puffles are a race of puffles that seem to be able to control metal. They seem to be fond of anything metallic and actually eat metal sometimes. It's unknown how they were created. Glass Glass puffles are only found in Afgenguinistan, they are like glass and seem to be close to glass every time you see it, there are 1,005 in existence. It eats other kinds of foods like grass. It also eats glass. Dessert Brown Dessert Brown puffles are also only found in Afgenguinistan. They like desserts a lot. They eat sand but occasionally eat grass. Only 2,010 are in exsistence. White White puffles can freeze anything with their breath. White puffles seem to be a third of the size of a regular puffle. Their main diet is snow. They are the most common "rare" puffle, with at least 1 million in existence. White puffles are known to be shy, but can contain lots of power. Rainbow Rainbow puffles are able to fly indefinitely without any equipment or help. Their diet is unknown with the exception of Lollipops, Candy and O'Berries. There are at least 14000 in existence. Most live in clouds high up in the sky and only appear down on the ground when being adopted or when a rainbow occurs. Orange Orange puffles are the second most common rare puffle, with over nine thousand (what, nine thousand?!) in existence. A few of them can shapeshift into inanimate objects. They tend to be goofy and have buckteeth. They rival the green puffle in goofiness, and many of them don't get along too well. Much like Pufflechu, it's likely that it feeds on nuts, seeds and O' Berries. Orange puffles came from the box dimension, and apparently, love to ride in wagons. Orange puffles drool in their sleep. Dark Blue One of the rarest puffle breeds (about 100 in existence), the dark blue puffle has extended levitation powers. They're not very exciting. Electric Blue Electric Blue puffles have powers over electricity, like Pufflechu. They are often mixed up with blue puffles because of their similar color, though electric blue puffles are brighter and glow slightly. Lavender Lavender puffles are skilled with writing. Most of them are journalists. There are at least 1,000 in existence. They appear to eat less them all over puffles and are usually fit. It gets its nutrients from a variety of sources, but it also uses photosynthesis, and it is attracted to honey. Brown Brown puffles can change the size of objects, including themselves. They are used for educational purposes at several schools. They are also smart puffles but they only time travel to create holographic silver puffles. They envy the grey puffles smartness. Brown puffles are also afraid of balloons. Gray Gray puffles are very inventive, smart, or nerdy. One helped G invent the Sub 1000. There are at least 500 in existence. They are usually scientists. Golden Before the first sighting of a golden puffle, legend said they had advanced powers of telekinesis and flight. When they were discovered by PH in November 2013, penguins began adopting them. They are currently only available from rare gold mines dotted across Antarctica. There are around 10,000 confirmed to be living. Maroon Maroon puffles are natural cooks. They are usually chefs for penguins or other puffles. They eat more then normal puffles, but rarely get Fat. Emerald Emerald puffles can make up to 7 copies of themselves. There are at least 100 in existence. They seem to have stronger teeth and telekinesis then other puffles.They are the only puffles which,in comparison,are reasonably large. Neon Green Neon Green puffles seem to be brighter and larger then other puffles, they also glow in the dark. There are at least 200 in existence. Lime Green Lime Green puffles can emit a terrible stench from it if the puffle is frightened or if the fur is touched (proving for it to be the most sensitive so far).This serves as an effective protective mechanism against most predators. There are at least 3000 in existence. They have no teeth and tend to be quite over protective at times. Crimson Crimson puffles can change into a steel form. there is only 1 in existance coool31 cares for this lone crimson puffle. He seems to enjoy playing and he is a natural leader . Metal Metal Puffles have been known to eat metal and when you bump into it it can hurt. There are only 10 in existence. Wire This puffle is completly made out of wires.It can send an electric shock and hack computers,tvs cofee machines and all other electronic things.There are only 4 in existance. Pumpkin Pumpkin puffles were created when the pumpkin meteor hit every penguin in the area. They are very rare and are only able to be rounded up on halloween. Grass Grass puffles have the power to grow and wilt plants at their control. Their biggest fear is the extremely vicious Lava Puffle. Diamond Diamond puffles are small, sparkling, puffles. They mainly eat O'Berries, but they love ring-pops and pizza. They are extremely rare, and it is said that only 50 exist. They were discovered while a penguin was looking for a golden puffle. The ground had broken, and the entire mine shook. Diamond dust flew into the air, and the happy puffle leaped out. It is said that Diamond puffles are playful, adventurous, and brave. Pearl While Goldenstream the penguin was searching for the treasure in aqua grabber, her submarine broke, and she didn't float to the surface. Just as she thought all was lost, a brilliant shiny puffle swum out of a shining clam. The puffle pushed Goldenstream up to the surface, and the two have been friends ever since. Goldenstream named the puffle Opalescent. The pearl puffle enjoys swimming, playing, and adventuring. Puffles and Owners * Fred owns 7 of the the rare puffles. * Max 1537 has a white puffle named Spark. * Eve Lendfell owns an electic blue puffle to help with the Electricity Amulet. * Frankie S. Freeziebreezie has a dark blue puffle named Icey and also a rainbow puffle named Flyer. * Speeddasher owns a white, Ninja puffle named Blizzard. * Guymed lets a brown puffle come in his igloo. * Willy the Penguin owns white, orange and lavender ones. * Maddieworld owns a white puffle named Frostbite. * Sonic 21 owns an Emerald puffle named Midnight. * Willie Watt owns Robin, a lavender puffle. * Corai Owns Surray, a Gray puffle. * Director Zenny's X antibody is a orange puffle, although this is just because of X-virus fur discoloration. * Oreop von Injoface is a white puffle * Director Chenny is a white chinese puffle. * Coool31 owns Silver,Orange,Electric blue and crimson/silver * EDFan12345 owns white, gray, electric blue, and a rainbow colored puffles. * Frenley owns a rainbow puffle called AsdfQwerty. * Mandy is a brown puffle. * Ben Hun Owns two rare puffles both found in the wild. * Farley1587 owns a Maroon Puffle. * Psyche owns a rainbow puffle. * Z max1 owns a silver puffle named Onyx * Stan PengLee owns a golden puffle. * Flywish owns Chuck von Injoface, a white puffle. ** He also owns Scruffly, a gold puffle. * Skyblue1229 has a white puffle named Fluffy. * Akbaboy owns a maroon puffle named Pancake and an emerald puffle named Jewel. * Iceanator189 owns a Rainbow Puffle * Battypingu owns Shroomsky, a grey puffle. * Lloy2 owns Sporty, an electric blue puffle. * Fudd is an orange puffle. * Childpengu1 has a playful white puffle named Smallie. * KingH10 owns all of them except the Crimson * Amigopen owns an orange puffle named kookoo *Mickeybb1 owns a Dark Blue Puffle named Castro *Swiz is a White Puffle. *Pngi3 owns a rainbow puffle named Zoom-ultimate,a white puffle named Sweet flake,a orange puffle named Oofy and a emerald puffle called Flick. * Plantsvspenguins110 found a hole in his igloo and a brown puffle popped up completely lost. *Star Kirby12's puffles, The Master Puffles, currently have three rare puffles. **Snow Dude, a white one **Orange Dude, an orange one **Brown Dude, a Brown one * ice20039 has a big army and the head puffle is a electric blue puffle named electic. *Victini Von Loranella owns a rainbow named Shaymin. *Pingping4069 owns 2 Golden Puffles which their names are Nugget and Golden. *Goldenstream owns a Silver puffle named Shine, and a Diamond puffle named Shimmer. She is also the owner of the only Pearl puffle in existance. See also *Organism Classification Category:Adequate Articles Category:Puffles Category:Creatures